The Iron Girl
by rociofernandez
Summary: Nadira Stark es la hija del multimillonario y famoso Tony Stark. Con 17 años tiene tres títulos universitarios y es la creadora de un super suero que se inyecto a si misma. La vida de una adolescente normal pasa a ser la de una heroína, con poderes jamas visto en la tierra. Con ayuda de unas personas especiales logra controlar su potencial y ahora es mas fuerte que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

_Febrero del 2008, Malibú._

Corrí escaleras abajo llamando a Pepper a los gritos. Stane me había llamado y me había dado la noticia más terrible de mi vida.

_Pep… - la llame por el sobrenombre que le había dado cuando era una niña – ¡Pep!

Llegue al final de las escaleras y encontré a Pepper con la misma cara de espanto que traía yo

_¡Dime que no es cierto! – Grite histérica - ¡Dime que mi padre no fue secuestrado en Afganistán!

Pepper sollozo y me abrió los brazos para abrazarme. Deje que su cuerpo me rodeara y sollocé yo también.

Pepper era la asistente personal de mi padre, la única que había durado años. Era una madre para mí, ella siempre me cuido, me protegió y me apoyo a través de los años. La llamaba mamá, siempre y cuando mi padre no estuviera cerca.

_Lo ciento Nadira – dijo -Stane me llamo hace algunos minutos, me dijo que pidieron rescate, él se encargara de todo.

_¿La prensa ya lo sabe? – pregunte mirándola con pena.

_Se enterara tarde o temprano. Sabes cómo son ellos. Buitres.

Asentí y me sumergí nuevamente en su pecho, pero esta vez era para consolarla a ella también. Sabía desde hace un par de años que Pepper estaba enamorada de mi padre, por lo que ella también sufría.

Pasamos un momento así hasta que ella se retiró un poco.

_Estaba haciendo tu desayuno cuando Stane me llamo. ¿Quieres comerlo o lo tiro? – me pregunto.

_Lo comeré. No te preocupes – sonreí débilmente.

Pep sintió y volvió a la cocina.

_Jarvi, avísame cuando la prensa sepa lo de mi padre – dije al aire.

_Le avisare cualquier cosa Sta. Stark, no se preocupe – dijo la voz electrónica de la computadora inteligente de mi padre.

Camine hasta la gran cocina y me senté en un taburete mientras Pepper ponía mi plato y el suyo sobre la mesa.

_Gracias mamá – le sonreí – no te preocupes por Tony, él es el hombre más inteligente que yo haya conocido, más que seguro se le ocurrirá algo para escapar.

_Confió en que tengas razón Nad – dijo enjuagándose las nuevas lágrimas. Tome su mano a través de la mesa y la apreté ligeramente. Pepper me sonrió y luego miro su plato – es mejor que comamos, luego tendremos demasiado tiempo en preocuparnos por Tony.

¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Nadira Marie Stark, hija del multimillonario Anthony (Mejor conocido como Tony) Stark y de una de sus conquista. Mi madre me abandono el día en que nací, me dejo en brazos de mi padre mientras ella iba a "pagar el taxi" y volvía. Obviamente, mi padre la busco, pero ella se negó a criarme, una niña le arruinaría su carrera como actriz en Hollywood. Soy igual que mi padre, con mi cabello castaño oscuro y ojos también oscuros, de tez bronceada y algo muy inteligente para niñas de mi edad. Tengo 16 años, cumpliré mis 17 en mayo. Me gradué con honores en el Instituto Tecnológico de California, tengo un título en Bio-tecnologia aplicada nivel 9, tengo un doctorado en física nuclear y soy sobre todo ingeniero tecnológico. ¿Muchos títulos para una niña de 16? Ya lo creo, soy muy inteligente, quizás demasiado.

Ahora que sabes quién soy, quizás debería continuar con mi historia. ¿Dónde me había quedado? Ah si, cuando secuestraron a mi padre…

Trate de hacer mi rutina normal yendo a la sala de gim que había en la casa, trabajando en mi super-hiper-mega-ultra proyecto secreto en mi laboratorio que estaba al lado del taller de mi padre, en el sótano de la casa. Pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que mi padre estuviera en Afganistán con unos locos terroristas.

Había hablado con él en la mañana del día de ayer, cuando el me llamo por video llamada en mi viaje a Industria Stark, habíamos discutido, pero todo estaba bien, no me despedí de él pensando que lo volvería a ver en una 24 hs más, pero ahora… tenía miedo, mi padre era inteligente, pero él estaba con terroristas no con nerds en una conferencia de comics. Tenía todas mis fe puestas en él.

Papá por favor cuídate.

Hace 24 hs todo era normal en un día Stark ¿Quién iba a decir que 24 hs después todo cambiaria drásticamente?


	2. Chapter 2

36 horas antes. Las Vegas. Hotel "Palacio de Cessar" Tony Stark, visionario, genio. Patriota americano. Desde niño el hijo del legendario fabricante de armas, llamo la atención con su mente brillante. A los cuatro años hizo su primer tablero de circuitos. A los 6 un motor. A los 17 se graduó con honores de MIT. Pero entonces, se murió un titán. Su amigo de toda la vida Obadiah Stane, lleno el hueco que dejo el fundador. Hasta que a los 21 años, el hijo prodigio regresa y es nombrado CEO de Industrias Stark. Con las llaves del reino introduce una nueva era, con ayuda de su única hija: Nadira Stark, crearon armas más listas, robots avanzados, ubicación por satélites. Hoy, Tony Stark ha cambiado el cariz del armamento, asegurando la libertar y protegiendo a los EE. UU. y sus intereses en todo el mundo. El video donde mostraban la vida de mi papá termino con un fuerte aplauso de los presentes. En mi mesa, Stane aplaudía con alegría la vida de mi padre y yo sonreía mirando las pantallas gigantes donde mostraban a una foto de mi padre con su típica pose de arrogante. El coronel Rhodes subió al estrado y desde ahí comenzó un discurso para honrar a mi padre con el Premio Cúspide. _Como el enlace de Industria Stark, he tenido el privilegio de servir con un verdadero patriota. Él es mi gran amigo y tutor. Es un honor para mí presentar el Premio Cúspide al sr Tony Stark. Más aplausos de parte del público, wow eso era impresionante. Pero lo más impresionante fue cuando un reflector apunto a nuestra mesa y mi padre no estaba ahí. Era lo normal en mi padre olvidar las cosas por lo que no me sorprendí al entrar sola al hotel "Caesars Palace" y encontrarme con su silla vacía. El coronel Rhodes tenía un trofeo en sus manos, el trofeo de mi padre. Pero él no estaba ahí para recibirlo. _¿Tony? – pregunto Rhodes. Stane y yo negamos con la cabeza y me pare de mi asiento. Con más aplausos subí al escenario y acepte el premio de mi padre. Estreche la mano de Rhodes y susurre un "lo olvido". Sonreí al público y me pare frente al estrado. _¡Hola! – Dije algo nerviosa - ¡Vaya, este premio sí que pesa! – La gente comenzó a reír – Es hermoso, gracias a todos. Nunca creí que recibirá un premio, aunque claramente se confundieron de nombre. Aquí dice "Anthony Stark" y mi nombre es Nadira Stark – mi pequeña broma hizo reír mas a los presentes- Bueno, mi padre no pudo asistir a esta maravillosa gala, tenía asuntos importante que atender – "como embriagarse y tener sexo con alguna rubia bote" pensé para mi adentro – pero aquí estoy yo, para recibir este honor. Gracias a todo, es una gran alegría para mi padre y para mí recibir este maravilloso premio. Muchas gracias. Me retire por detrás del escenario con una sonrisa tímida y mirando el piso con cuidado de no caer. Stane estaba ahí detrás, esperándome. _Estuvo impresionante Sta Stark – me alago el hombre – lástima que su padre no pudo asistir. _Iré a buscar a mi padre – levante un poco la falda de mi vestido y comencé a caminar furiosa fuera del auditorio. _¿Sabe dónde puede estar? – pregunto siguiéndome. _Conociendo a mi padre, estará en el casino del hotel. _¡Sta Stark! – el coronel Rhodes nos seguía por detrás. _¿Que necesitas Rhodes? – pregunte de mal humor. _Gracias por salvarme – sonrió un poco – ¿Su padre en verdad está ocupado? Solté una carcajada. _Mi padre está "trabajando" en alguna ruleta o en el bar del hotel. Mire enfadada el premio y luego al coronel. _¿Puedes entregarle esto a él? Si yo lo veo ahora mismo intentare asesinar a Tony Stark – le entregue el trofeo y salí corriendo del auditorio. Tome el jet de papá y le pedí al piloto que regresáramos a Malibu. Cuando llegue a casa tire mi bolso al sofá y me quite los tacos en la entrada, subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana cuando escuche gritos en la pieza de mi padre ¡Dios esto nunca paraba! _Jarvi conecta la canción número 5 a todo volumen. Thunderstruck de AC/DC comenzó a tocar y así me evite una terapia con el doctor Giudi. _La temperatura en Malibu es 23 grados C con nubes dispersas – la voz de Jarvi a través de los altavoces de la casa me despertó por la mañana mientras las ventanas dejaban ver la luz del día. Me prepare con una pollera gris, una camisa blanca mangas cortas y un saquito gris tres cuartos, me puse unas chatitas en los pies y me peine al estilo profesional. Por la mañana iba a Industria Stark a trabajar con mi padre, pero sabía que hoy tenía un compromiso por lo que tendría que ir sola. Baje y encontré a Pepper preparando mi desayuno. _¡Hola cariño! – Dijo cuándo me vio, su sonrisa era algo que siempre la delataba y hoy no estaba muy feliz - ¿Cómo amaneciste? _Bien, aunque papá no me dejo dormir. Ella asintió algo triste y me dio mi plato de comida. _Pero no me he olvidado de algo muy importante – dije mientras sonreía feliz y sacaba de mi bolso una bolsita de Tiffany´s. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! – dije mientras le daba el paquete. _Oh, cariño, no te hubieras molestado – sonrió con alegría mientras tomaba mi regalo – gracias Nadira, gracias de verdad. _No es nada, solo un pequeño presente – dije mientras veía su cara de emoción. Pepper abrió la bolsa y saco la caja rectangular color ópalo. Abrió la caja y jadeo. _Es algo pequeño – dije mirando la mesa algo apenada – no quiero que te incomodes, pero para mí eres mi madre, la única que conocí y quiero que me lleves siempre contigo. Pepper saco la cadena de oro, en ella colgaba un relicario, lo abrió con mucho cuidado y sus ojos lagrimearon cuando vio la foto. Era la única foto que tenía junto con ella y papá y fue cuando me había graduado el anterior año. _sé que no somos una familia, pero para mí sí lo somos. Siempre lo fue – sonreí al ver que Pepper se ponía la cadena en el cuello y guardaba el medallón dentro de su camisa. _Gracias Nadira – dio vuelta a la mesa y me abrazo. Todo era perfecto hasta que: _¿Tony? – la voz femenina venia de la sala. - ¿Tony? _Es ella – le susurre a Pepper. Ella asintió un poco. Sonreí malvadamente. – déjamela a mí. _Nadira… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto preocupada Pepper. _Oh, ya lo veras – sonreí y me levante de mi taburete. 


End file.
